Just a mistake
by Agent-MC-SkyeHill
Summary: It was meant to be a simple walk to check up on the science division and ended up on the receiving end of a science experiment. How on Earth did this happen? Either way she was going to have to deal with it because the look on her girlfriends face was too good to pass up. Pregnancy AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Mistake**

It all started out with a mistake. Maria had been innocently walking through the base, checking up on the science division, making sure they were not doing any too crazy or out of this world. Fury often let the scientist have free rein on what they did. Their department was filled with colour and had a mixture of rooms of pure, unchecked disorganisation and rooms filled with nothing but order and cleanliness, whatever worked to bring out the best in their scientist and allowed them to stay as the top agency for intelligence and technology.

Which is exactly why you had to be careful when you were walking through. Maria had long ago created the perfect walk path through the science division to avoid any potential mishaps and shared this across the organisation and it quickly become the most common path with the least amounts of accidental experiments or miniature explosions. If you strayed from the Maria Hill Path™, you were bound to be subjected to the unwanted or rather unexpected results of the wandering science experiment.

Needless to say, Maria was not expecting to collide with several other agents and have bright light blinding her vision and a loud bang to deafen her hearing to happen shortly afterwards. She found herself lying on the floor, staring blankly at the bright lights above and willed her vision back to normal. She felt people lying around her and some limbs tangled with hers and she slowly tried to remember exactly what happened.

She could not.

Maria groaned as someone gently pulled her into an upright position before pulling her up to her feet. The red hair the took over her vision signalled to her that it was Natasha standing in front of her, looking concerned as sh placed her hand on either side of her face. It felt nice. It always felt nice when her newly established girlfriend held her in anyway. She slowly moved her hands up to rest hand Natasha's forearms as she continued to just stare at her, watching her mouth move in an attempt to communicate with her. It wasn't working. It was weird, she found, having nothing but quietness, being only able to just see what was in front of her. She could feel parts of her body that she normally wouldn't and her stomach was doing flips, over and over again, demanding her attention, alerting her to the fact that she was going to be sick soon.

Maria hated being sick. She tried to force that feeling down, closing her eyes and gripping Natasha tighter and tried to think of a way to communicate that she was going to be sick. Sluggishly she tapped her fingers out on Natasha, hoping that she got the message fast enough. Thankfully she did as a bucket was quickly placed in front of her with moments to spare as she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Of course, at that moment in time, all her sense decided to work again and everything came rushing back with the first sounds she heard were her own gasps of breaths as she attempted to recover being sick.

"Hey, hey, Maria? Maria it's okay, come on. Let's move you to the med-bay. Maria you need to work with us." Natasha gently cooed to her left. Maria only managed a small grunt in response, shaking moving her head in agreement and moved cautiously, still gripping Natasha tightly.

"There we go." Natasha murmured soothingly to her as she guided her along the corridors to private room containing a doctor, thankfully the only doctor Natasha and herself dealt with and got along decently with – Sharon Carter. Part time S.H.I.E.L.D doctor but mainly one of S.H.I.E.L.D's specialist in the field.

"Well if it isn't my favourite patients" Sharon teased as she helped Natasha gently rest Maria on one of the beds. Maria really was not paying much attention to her surroundings, she was just trying to get over this feeling of sluggishness and confusion. She gripped Sharon's hand a little tighter in greeting and hoped her long time friend would forgive her inability to talk.

"So what exactly happened?" Sharon questioned Natasha, or at least Maria hoped she was asking Natasha. She was not able to answer any questions right now.

"If I'm honest, I'm not too sure. All I'm really aware of was that Clint, Coulson and I were walking to a meeting and then we got cut off as someone went running by us as they carried a machine and crashed into Maria we went to go make sure they were alright then there was a bang and a bright light and we were all on the floor. The only two that had a hard time getting back up was Maria and May. Even now Maria not really responding to anything. I'm not sure how much she is aware of what's going on around her at the moment" Natasha explained, holding onto Maria's hand tightly.

Maria grunted and squeezed Natasha's hand, hopefully conveying that she was aware of what was going on, just groggily. It was like trying to come out of a long sleep but still feeling exhausted.

"Well if I know Maria's noises, thats generally the one she used to reply whether or not she wanted coffee in the morning when I work her up. So she must understand what's going on at the moment." Sharon said cheerfully, gently moving around Maria, check for any physical injuries or changes. "Probably will have to do some blood work to determine if that machine had any effect on you other than the nausea and tiredness, see what's causing that and then actually check what the hell that person was creating." Sharon finished off.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the initial comment "I'm glad I'm not the only one whose experience the communication skills of Maria Hill pre-coffee. From someones job which relies on a lot of communication you'd think she'd get over her tiredness in the mornings." Natasha teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It was working a little, although Maria wasn't sure how she felt about her best friend and girlfriend ganging up on her and using her habits against her.

Sharon stood back and carefully observed Maria after getting everything done, including taking blood samples. "Physically you seem fine minus the tiredness and nausea I can't really tell what might have happened to you. We will see if the blood work come back with anything then we will go from there. The blood work should only take a couple of hours, so in the mean time, you should stay here in medical, Maria, okay?" Sharon asked, looking between them.

Maria grumbled and attempted to nod in agreement, she really did not feel for moving at all. All she needed was Natasha on the bed beside her, giving her cuddles whilst she felt terrible and she would be okay. Maybe some Netflix wouldn't hurt either. They could catch up on some shows.

"We'll be fine, I'll make sure she stays her. I've got Clint retrieving our medical survival kit" Natasha joked as she eased herself onto the small bed next to Maria.

"Okay, I'll make sure that no one disturbs you. Only those with the correct passes can enter her and its the same team of nurses that normally deal with you two, so you'll be okay for all your mushy, gross relationships that makes everyone want to barf." Sharon said, leaving with a grin on her face.

Natasha rolled her eyes for both of them and quickly retort "You're just jealous Carter, everyone is, who wouldn't want to be with this beaut?"

Sharon mimic Natasha's eye roll and left without a comment, a gentle click off the door told the two that it was locked securely and only those they trusted could enter the room.

It wasn't long after till Clint appeared in their room with the medical survival bag and glanced curiously at Maria, she tried to glare at him but by the amused look at that appeared on his face, she doubt that it held it's usual effectiveness.

"Here you go, one survival bag, also Maria, your glare has no bite, super cute." He grinned teasingly at her before turning serious. "Do we know what happened? Why is Maria the only one to have such a reaction? Is it an allergy thing? Or something much worse?" He questioned quickly.

Natasha shrugged as she busied herself with setting up the computer that Clint had brought them, "We're not sure. Sharon's doing some checks on the blood work at the moment for Maria and will let us know in a couple of hours if they have found anything."

"I wonder what it will be" Clint mused, as he slung himself into one of the visitors chairs by the bed. Maria did not mind his presences, as long as he didn't pretend to puke or make comments about their relationship. She knew that Natasha and Clint were close and had a bond that Maria would not be able to match, nor did she want to. She wanted Natasha to have a close relationship with someone other than herself and hoped that Natasha would be able to talk about things that she might not be ready to tell Maria or if she needed someone to have stupid fun with. Being around the same person 24/7 was exhausting, even if you loved that person with your whole being, it could still be exhausting. It was always good to get a couple of hours away from someone, healthy for you even.

Maria knew that being around her 24/7 was not easy. She was not always willing to sit and watch movies or pull pranks on other agents. Sometimes she prioritised her work over Natasha when something needed done ASAP and when Natasha was looking for some sex, that was really hard to put off. Sometimes she managed, batting Natasha's hand away with a small smile as she hurried with the paper work, other times the paper work ended up covering the floor and Maria's back pressed firmly against the table that it previously sat on with Natasha towering over her with a smirk as she dropped the robe she was wearing, knowing exactly what effect she was having on Maria.

Either way, Maria knew that was just some of the small bad "habits" she had that could get in the way of a relationship, thankfully Natasha understood and it made everything a lot easier.

"Who knows? Hopefully nothing bad. Ohmygod, what if she can now turn into an animal?" Natasha faked gasped as she looked on in horror at Clint.

Clint sat up with a glint in his eye as he mimicked Natasha look of horror "Oh no! What if she can now turn into the most deadliest animal known to mankind... a kitten!" He finished dramatically, falling back into his chair with the back of his hand against his forehead.

Maria scowled at them and managed a few words "Shut up you two dorks."

"Well put Maria, babe." Natasha said, smiling as she softly placed a kiss against Maria's head. Clearly wanting to continue joking at Maria's sentence, but decided to just be grateful that Maria managed to say something instead of just making small noises at them.

Clint rolled his eyes but settled back into the chair as it was clear that their joking session was over as Natasha put on a show for them to pass the time with.

"I really do hope that the results are just temporary tiredness and sickness." Natasha murmured close to Maria's ear as she held on tightly to Maria. She could feel the slightly tremble in Natasha's body and Maria look at Natasha, but as usual the women wasn't giving much visual cues away that something was upsetting her.

"Me too" she whispered back and nestled back against her girlfriend, tangling their fingers together and gently squeezing them, hoping that it would provide enough comfort for the time being whilst she had very little strength in her limbs.

The hours flew by and Sharon entered the room again, looking pale but she held the door open, not saying a word as Nick Fury walked in behind her, his eyes ablaze in frustration as he gave Sharon a look that simple said "explain."

Sharon cleared her throat before talking "Good new is, you're not dying and not so good or good, I'm not really sure if you two have ever had this conversation before but um, Maria? You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Mistake**

 **Chapter 2**

Maria was lounging on her couch as she stared blankly at the screen. Sharon had delivered the news of her pregnancy, shocking her to the core. She couldn't quite understand what her friend was telling, or rather, she just couldn't comprehend how she was pregnant when all that happened was just a stupid mistake of a misfired science experiment.

Natasha had stood next to her, equally shocked with the way her arm fell from Maria's body and slowly wrapped around herself. Maria couldn't bring herself to look at the women she loved, just staring straight ahead as Sharon spoke about some nonsense, decisions to be made, who the father of the child was. Would it be Clint or Phil. A shuddered ran through her at that thought. It wasn't that they were bad guys or anything, it's just that they would not be really who she'd choose to have her child with if given the chance to choose an ideal male.

Maria had sighed and watched as DNA samples were taken from Clint and Phil, as well as Natasha, as Maria had commented bitterly under breath that Natasha was in the beam with it if was mixed with all their genetics? It had caused Sharon to pause and look thoughtful before shrugging and grabbing a sample from Natasha, if only to humour them at the basically impossible chance that the child would be both hers and Natasha's. It was long after that that Maria made a beeline for her apartment, deciding to take the rest of the day of. A once in a lifetime event according the agents whispering as they watched her leave.

She sighed as she went to automatically pour herself a coffee before pausing. Pregnant women couldn't have coffee, could they? She wasn't really sure, for once in a very long time, she wasn't sure what she was going to or how she would go about a situation.

Maria exhaled deeply through her nose and decided to settle for tea, surely that was better than coffee, right? She gently padded her way back to the couch, deciding that she was going to curl up and lie on the couch until work demanded something of her. Maria switched on the tv, absently switching to a familiar movie she likes and watching without really taking anything in. She was still mulling over everything that was going to happen or could happen.

Maria really needed to talk to Natasha, she decided.

She glanced at her phone, lying lazily besides her, uncaring that it was a few millimetres out of her reach. Maria scowled as she inched herself closer and closer to it, not really trying if she was being honest with herself. How exactly would she bring it up with Natasha, would Natasha even want a child right now? Would she be jealous that the child was her girlfriends and potentially best friends baby?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Maria was pleased to see, and say, that after many years of hard work, working as and agent and deputy director and the last two years as Natasha Romanoff's girlfriend, she didn't flinch, jump or yell out (or hit) at the sudden noise. Instead she leaned back into her previous position gracefully and raised an eye at her girlfriend, Natasha.

"Did you forget I had a key again?" Natasha teased her, a small smile on her lips as she came to rest next to Maria. Natasha automatically open her arms and stared expectantly at Maria. Maria wasted no time in cuddling up with her girlfriend, clinging tightly to her form. The two of them were quiet for a while, content to hold each other in silence as they attempted to gather their thoughts.

"You know, you totally ignored my questioned, just cause you got yourself knocked does not mean you can ignore me young lady." Natasha mocked, poking Maria in her side, pulling her out of thoughts

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha, "I was just contemplating stuff, and was not intentionally ignore you, my sweet pumpkin." Maria mocked back, using an overly exaggerated pet name.

"I'll repeat my question them, my little honey-coated strawberry, penny for your thoughts?" Natasha joked back, keeping up with the light banter that they had going.

Maria scrunched her nose up, "your little honey-coated strawberry? Terrible Nat. I was just thinking about the situation, you know, getting myself knocked up as one does when walking through the science division." Maria replied sarcastically.

"I've got to say, that must be a first for S.H.I.E.L.D history. Another S.H.I.E.L.D first on your belt Maria, do you just plan on collecting them?" Natasha joked, a small smile on her face.

"Can you take this seriously please?" Maria snapped suddenly, pulling herself from Natasha's hold so that she can face her girlfriend.

Natasha blinked, a good cover for her shock, it wasn't often that Maria raised her voice at her, especially outside of work. It was generally a major sign that Maria was stressed or worrying about something. "Worrying isn't good for the baby." She replied softly, gently pulling Maria's hand into her own. "I am taking this seriously, I just thought that I would get you talking about something first because discussing this. You're stressed and worrying about this whole pregnancy thing. Thought I'd ease you into it." Natasha explained with a shrug, gently stroking her thumb over the back of Maria's hand.

Maria felt a bit guilty, she tends not to snap at Natasha for anything, always favouring to deal with every situation in a calm and appropriate manor. Is it too early to blame the hormones? "Sorry Nat. I did not mean to snap at you. I'm just worried...about you think. Of the whole situation, you know, a potential mini Clint or Phil." Maria said quietly.

"Babe, really? I'm happy that you're pregnant. I might not be mine, but it's one of ours. Not that it matters, we have briefly discussed adoption, but you know, I'm not opposed to a mini Hill walking around with the matching sharp blue eyes and the jawline that can cut throats." Natasha said, smiling again at Maria.

"Yeah, we've discussed adopting, but not actually having children, like having one very hormonal women in the house carrying a developing human for 9 months whilst still attempting to work. Then what about afterwards? I love my job, Nat. I don't really want to give it, I don't mind giving it less time, maybe finally listen to Fury about delegating. But giving up my job all together? I don't think I could do that, not even for my own child." Maria rambled, running a hand through her hair, stress evident on her face.

"We'll deal with that. I'm on Stark's payroll right now, apparently due to being in the Avengers. I could lessen my hours, do less missions. I could technically quit S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus we have Clint, Phil, heck I'm sure May would even watch the little cherub for us if need be. My point is, Maria, you don't have to give up everything, just a little. We can make this work. We can think more about it when it comes it, but I feel like your first decision should be whether or not you want to keep it." Natasha reasoned for her, in her usual calm voice.

Maria paused. "I... I didn't realise I had a choice." Maria said quietly, looking down with a slight frown.

"You've always got a choice, babe." Natasha said softly, pulling Maria back into her arms. "If you want my opinion," Natasha continued, sensing that this was what Maria was looking for, "I think we've been given a good opportunity, maybe not the best of times. But still a good opportunity to have our own kid, raise it. It will have a billion of crazy aunts and uncles. Plus Barton has kids a few years older than our kid, so tiny little cousins as well."

Maria opened her mouth to reply, but quickly cut off by the repetitive screeching of her phone. "This is Hill." Maria answered, pulling the phone to her ear.

"Maria, hey! So, I have some information for you, and Natasha, if you wanna come down?" Sharon asked, seeming rather nervous on the phone.

"I'd rather not. We're in the middle of something." Maria responded, looking down at her current attire. She honestly could not be bother changing again.

"Ew, are you guys having sex? And you answered the phone?!" Sharon yelped into the phone, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

"No, I'm not you Sharon. We're discussing options." Maria said.

"Ah. Right. So...you want this information over the phone then? It's about the paternity test." Sharon asked, making sure her friend was okay doing it this way.

Maria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose but nodded, quickly relaying that to Sharon, realising that she couldn't see her nodding.

"Well, put me on speaker." Sharon said.

"Okay." Maria replied, complying with Sharon's demands.

"Hey Sharon." Natasha lazily said.

"Hey Nat, so congratulations Nat, you're the father." Sharon deadpanned, though the image of a smirking Sharon was clear in both their minds.

Maria and Natasha looked at each other skeptically.

"Funny Carter, who is the father? Phil or Clint?" Maria asked, getting impatient with her friend.

"Maria, I am being 100% serious right now. Natasha is the other parent. Clint and Phil DNA doesn't match the baby's at all. Which is why I suggested coming down to see for yourself." Sharon said, her tone switching from joking to serious as she tried to convey to her friends that she wasn't messing them around.

"Shit." Natasha said softly, leaning back into the couch. Maria mirrored her position, not quiet sure how to process this.

"I'll send the information over. Give you guys times to look over it and process this. Come down to the base tomorrow and we'll have a chat then. Okay?" Sharon said quietly.

Maria mumbled a confirmation of the plan and put the phone down after ending the call. At least she's made up her mind now. There was no way she could get rid of this child. Natasha told Maria about how the red room prevented her from having children, she would never get to see a child that had her genetics. It had made Natasha so sad, it was the first time that Maria had seen her genuinely upset about something. This was an opportunity for Natasha to have a child of her own. Whilst she might miss out on the chance on carrying the child, she still got one.

Maria was not going to take this away from her, this was more likely than not their only chance to have a child that would be theirs. Not Maria and a sperm donor or Natasha (somehow) and a donor, but Maria's and Natasha's. The thought brought a smile to her face. A mini Nat, running circles around them, playing hide and seek, doing the school run, getting them into a hobby, because hobbies are important. Would their child like martial arts like themselves? Or would they prefer music, dance like her mother? Ice skating, like her aunt may? Maybe their child would be into fixing cars and could spend time with Phil, fixing up Lola when no one else was allowed to do that.

A smile spread across her face. All this time she had been thinking about the negatives and the 'what if' situation. Natasha was right, they would work something out, they had friends that love children but would not have children of their own due to personal reasons. Heck, even the thought of her own kid mixing with the Barton Bunch made her smile. A mini Clint and Natasha duo would be a nightmare, but no doubt cute.

"Shit, I think I have baby fever now." Maria mumbled, running a hand through her hair again, but a smile slowly appearing on her face. "Nat. We're going to have a kid together."

Natasha turned and looked at her, breaking out into a smile as well. "We're gonna have a kid together."

Maria just grinned at her girlfriend and leaped onto her, forcing Natasha to lie flat on the couch as she easily straddled her hips. "We're gonna have a little baby Natasha, with bright red hair and the lovely green eyes that her mother has, maybe my jawline, because we both know I have the best in the world. She'd have the amazing ability to pick up everything, just like her mother. She'll learn both Russian and English growing up and then we will branch out to Chinese next like her Aunt Mel and then we'll expand on hobbies and we're going to do so much for her and if she doesn't want to do anything, that's okay, because we're going to support her no matter what." Maria gushed, revealing all her thoughts to Natasha as she leaned down close unless she was whispering into Natasha's ear.

"Oh yeah? We're going to be the best parents" Natasha said, distracted by Maria.

"Mhm." Maria confirmed, moving her head down, placing small kisses across Natasha's jawline, before reaching up and pressing her lips firmly against Natasha's pushing her body closer. Their lips moved seamlessly against each others, Natasha moving her hands automatically to Maria's hips, sliding over to grip her ass.

Maria laughed against Natasha lips and teasingly grounded her hips, causing a mocking groan from Natasha, before abrudtly pulling back. "You are okay with this then, yeah? Having a kid? Not carrying it?" Maria asked suddenly, realising that she had just assumed that Natasha would be okay with it.

Natasha rolled her eyes "Maria if I wasn't okay with it, I'd be long gone by now. Of course I'm okay with. I might not be carrying the kid, but it's still going to be my kid, Maria, our kid." Natasha stressed, looking at Maria.

"Okay good, it's just I got so caught up in this image I had in my head, I didn't even stop to check if you'd be okay with this or how you felt about the situation or even the fact that you're able to have child-" Maria rambled, being cut off eventually by Natasha.

"Babe." Natasha said with a mocking stern tone, "you're so cute when you ramble. This is another first, a rambling, cute deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha teased, leaning forward and pecking Maria's lips. The mood had been cut off, but Natasha did not mind. Right now they were celebrating.

"A first and a last, I promise you." Maria said, falling back into her usual demeanour but a smile still ghosted across her face.

Natasha gave her a pout "and here I thought I've already lost you to the pregnancy hormones."

"Haha, very funny Nat." Maria said with a roll of her eyes. She nestled back into the couch, their playful banter coming to a quiet finish as they sat together, taking in the situation.

"We're going to have a baby." Natasha whispered softly, her features looking calmer and more at peace than Maria has even seen on her before.

"Yeah." Maria whispered in agreement.

"They tried to take this away from me. This happiness that we're feeling right now." Natasha continue.

"Yeah. Assholes." Maria agreed, not quiet sure how to find the right words to comfort her girlfriend.

There was a silence before Natasha burst out laughing, "Fuck me, Maria. The Red Room is a mess. Seems everything they do to you, seems to have an expiry date apparently." She joked, grinning at Maria.

Maria looked into Natasha's eyes, to make sure that she was truly happy right now and wasn't about to have a small break down over the situation. Maria saw no trace of sadness, just pure joy.

"Fuck the Red Room." Maria said, grinning.

"Fuck the Red Room." Natasha echoed, the two of them falling back into a laugh, a pleasant quietness falling over them again.

It was a moment of reflection for both of them. For both of them went through different hardships through out their lives and lead dangerous lifestyles, for them to come to a point where they felt happy with the chance of having their own child, was insane. Maria knew that she did not need children in her life to make her happy, and she was fine with that idea when she was younger and did not want children but once she started contemplating that type of future with Natasha, something become missing from their lives that was soon about to be filled.

"Lets go to bed, Natasha." Maria said softly, glancing at the clock. It had been an exhausting day and she was ready for a night filled with receiving cuddles from her favourite person and watching movies. It was a good way to end the night, she thought as she looked at Natasha smiling.

A good way indeed.


End file.
